Elemental HERO Thunder Giant
サンダー・ジャイアント | romaji_name = Erementaru Hīrō Sandā Jaianto | tr_name = Elemental Kahraman Gök Gürültüsü Devi | image = ElementalHEROThunderGiant-LCGX-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Warrior | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | atk = 2400 | def = 1500 | level = 6 | passcode = 61204971 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Ignition | fm = Elemental HERO Sparkman | fm2 = Elemental HERO Clayman | materials = "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman" | lore = "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman" Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card to target 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card; destroy that target. | fr_lore = "Sparkman, HÉROS Élémentaire" + "Clayman, HÉROS Élémentaire" Ce monstre ne peut pas être Invoqué par Invocation Spéciale excepté par une Invocation Fusion. Défaussez 1 carte de votre main pour sélectionner et détruire 1 monstre face recto sur le Terrain avec une ATK originale inférieure à l'ATK de cette carte. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet qu'une fois par tour durant votre Main Phase. | de_lore = „Elementar-HELD Sparkman“ + „Elementar-HELD Clayman“ Muss als Fusionsbeschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 Karte abwerfen, um 1 offenes Monster auf dem Spielfeld zu wählen, dessen Grund-ATK kleiner sind als die ATK dieser Karte; zerstöre das gewählte Ziel. | it_lore = "Sparkman EROE Elementale" + "Clayman EROE Elementale" Deve essere Evocato tramite Fusione e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Una volta per turno: puoi scartare 1 carta per scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro scoperto sul Terreno con un ATK originale inferiore all'ATK di questa carta; distruggi quel bersaglio. | pt_lore = "Sparkman, o HERÓI do Elemento" + "Clayman, o HERÓI do Elemento" Este monstro não pode ser Invocado, por Invocação-Especial, exceto por Invocação-Fusão. Descarte 1 card da sua mão para escolher e destruir 1 monstro no Campo com a face para cima com um ATK original inferior ao ATK deste card. Você pode usar este efeito apenas uma vez por turno, durante a sua Main Phase. | es_lore = "HÉROE Elemental Sparkman" + "HÉROE Elemental Clayman" Este monstruo no puede ser Invocado mediante una Invocación Especial excepto mediante una Invocación de Fusión. Descarta 1 carta de tu mano para seleccionar y destruir 1 monstruo boca arriba en el Campo con un ATK original inferior al ATK de esta carta. Sólo puedes usar este efecto una vez por turno, durante tu Main Phase. | ja_lore = 「 スパークマン」＋「 クレイマン」 このモンスターは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。 自分の手札を１枚捨てる事で、フィールド上に表側表示で存在する 元々の攻撃力がこのカードの攻撃力よりも低いモンスター１体を選択して破壊する。 この効果は１ターンに１度だけ自分のメインフェイズに使用する事ができる。 | ko_lore = "엘리멘틀 히어로 스파크맨" + "엘리멘틀 히어로 클레이맨" 이 몬스터는 융합 소환으로 밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. 자신의 패를 1장 버리는 것으로, 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 원래 공격력이 이 카드의 공격력보다도 낮은 몬스터 1장을 선택하고 파괴한다. 이 효과는 1턴에 1번만 자신의 메인 페이즈에 사용할 수 있다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Hero Emerges! (Super Rare) | wc6_sets = The Lost Millennium (Ultra Rare) Special Monsters B (Super Rare) All Fusion Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | archseries = * Elemental HERO * HERO | related_to_archseries = Evil HERO | action = Discards for cost | m/s/t = Destroys face-up Monster Cards | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires only specific Normal Monsters as Fusion Materials * Nomi | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 6345 }}